


Christmas baking at the Potters

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Children, Christmas Cookies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Ginny promised Albus they would make the Christmas Cookies by hand this year, and that he could help.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	Christmas baking at the Potters

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 2\. Dec - Evanesco
> 
> The most useful skill if you have kids.

“Now you can add the flour.” Ginny smiled down at her son and handed him the jar.

“Yessss!” Albus cried out and smiled, which showed his missing tooth. 

“No, wait, slower. Albus, slow down. James stop running around. Albus you will burry us in a cloud of flour like this. JAMES!”

There was a big crash, followed by her daughter’s cry and a big white explosion, that covered the whole family.

When it finally settled, Ginny found her daughter crying in her high chair, and her sons on the floor. All of them spotted matching white skin, clothes and hair.

“Oh Merlin! Evanesco.”Ginny vanished the mess and shook her head, wondering why she had deemed it a good idea to bake Christmas cookies by hand.

“Again!” Albus giggled and went back to the chair he had just fallen down from. He reached out to gather the empty jar, looking accusing at his mother, as if she had emptied it out.

“Need more!” He announced and starred at Ginny, until she did his biding. 

Hours later Ginny set down a plate of cookies in front of Harry when he came home.

“Albus will not be a Gryffindor. Mark my word.” She told her husband and bend down to kiss him on his hair, which made flour trickling out of her own hair onto his. When she saw the white spot she laughed and turned back towards the kitchen, not vanishing it this time.


End file.
